The primary objective of the Clinical Center is to provide space, hospitalization cost, laboratories, equipment and supplies for clinical research by any qualified member of the faculty in any department of the Medical School. It is not intended to replace in any way the usual mechanism of grant-in-aid for project research by individuals. It is not intended to substitute for the facilities of a departmental nature which serve individual research needs, or for facilities for faculty which are used in their educational or service and administrative duties. Further, the objective for the use of the Center is justified on the basis of three criteria: first, the quality and significance of the research; second, the special need for the Center's common facilities; third the common usefulness or collective justification for facilities or personnel. In the process of achieving its primary objective, the Clinical Research Center can also serve as a resource and site of research in the methodology of patient care systems.